


The Passing of Flowers

by Luvless34



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvless34/pseuds/Luvless34
Summary: In the moments before bringing Marlene to safety during the evacuation of Sector 7, Aerith Gainsborough wonders how she ended up in this situation. A small reflection from the flower girl who met her bodyguard as she brings a little girl to safety, and wanting to embrace every moment she has with her new friends she met and brought her happiness.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Passing of Flowers

After navigating the train graveyard, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough had made it through in time to see the rapid gunfight happening around the pillar holding up the Sector 7 plate. 

The three of them had made it just in the knick of time, as the pillar was still standing. Don Corneo had been relatively sleazy in his attempts to plant seeds of doubt in them, but he was unfortunately telling the truth. Shinra had decided to drop the plate and crush the inhabitants of Sector 7 to kill Avalanche members. 

A price so steep for the payout of so little. 

Just as the three of them made it to the base, a large man who fell from the pillar had descended downward and was only saved by his grappling gun, breaking the fall in half. 

“Wedge!” Cloud shouted. Tifa ran over to the man and Aerith followed closely. The flower girl observed everything that was happening around them and then set her focus on the man who was groaning in pain. “You alright?”

“Yeah...Cloud, go help Barret and the others,” Wedge gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t do enough.”

“Cut that shit,” Cloud replied harshly. “You did plenty.”

The ex-SOLDIER looked at Tifa and Aerith. “Watch over him. I’m gonna go help them.”

Within a few seconds, Cloud disappeared, having already run up the metal stairs and out of sight. As Aerith was patching Wedge up, she noticed there was a look of fear in Tifa’s eyes. The flower girl observed how the fighter was looking long after where the ex-SOLDIER had bounded up the stairs. 

“Are you alright, Tifa?” Aerith asked worriedly. The dark-haired beauty was struggling with something inside before appearing to come to a consensus. She looked at Wedge and then at Aerith. 

“I-I can’t stay here,” Tifa said with finality. She then looked back up at the pillar. “I need to go help them.”

Aerith looked up the pillar and smiled. She looked back at Tifa, a girl she had just met a few hours ago in the basement of Don Corneo’s mansion at Wall Market. The very girl that Cloud had dressed up as a woman to rescue from Corneo. 

“Go…” Aerith nodded with a smile. “Follow your heart.”

Tifa nodded and was about to run off. Then, she back tracked and held Aerith’s hands. “Aerith, there’s a bar called Seventh Heaven, I need you to…”

“Get Marlene to safety, right?” Aerith replied. She smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll find her.”

Tifa smiled at this reassurance and then turned to Wedge who was standing right beside Aerith. “Take her to the bar for me, will you Wedge?”

“Consider it done,” the man said with a salute. Tifa smiled at the two of them before running out of sight through the metal gates and up the stairs leading up to the pillar. After she was out of sight, Aerith turned to Wedge who winced.

“Seventh Heaven’s that way,” he said, pointing his rifle in the general direction. 

The flower girl then looked back up toward the pillar, wondering how in the world she ended up in this situation. Despite the chaos, the danger and everything that came with it, she was glad to have made new friends. Friends who cared about her and valued her. They didn’t write her off as some freak…

* * *

_ A few nights ago, the flower girl met the bodyguard amidst the pandemonium that the Sector 1 reactor bombing had caused everyone running around in haste, searching for loved ones. Though Aerith had been walking through selling her flowers, it was a rough night. There weren’t a lot of people treating her kindly, some even had stepped on some of her blooms that had fallen out of her basket.  _

_ She was wondering what had just happened. There were so many people running around in panic, and she was hoping that someone had some information for her.  _

_ “I wonder…” Aerith said aloud. She slowly walked on the cobblestone streets when suddenly, a bunch of shadows descended upon her, attacking her.  _

_ “No!” The flower girl started swatting them away, hoping they’d zoom away. She knew she looked ridiculous, as not a single soul was aware of what was surrounding her at this very moment. She swung her flower basket quickly, causing some of the plants to scatter onto the ground.  _

_ She quickly recovered, when she spotted a blonde guy with a massive sword gripping his forehead in the middle of the street. Those black spirits seemed to have been scared away by him, thankfully. Before walking away, Aerith decided to check in on the poor guy who was gritting his teeth in pain.  _

_ “Hey, are you OK?” The girl asked with a smile.  _

_ The guy recovered, and started walking away from her. “I’m fine.” _

_ Aerith jogged out in front of him, cutting off his path. She reached into her flower basket and held out a yellow flower to the man. “Here, this is for you.” _

_ “Huh, a flower?”  _

_ “It’s a gift, for scaring those things away,” Aerith said with a smile. The man looked down at her offering, then looked at her curiously.  _

_ “What things,” he asked, bewildered.  _

_ “Never mind,” Aerith said, awkwardly. “Think of it as a memento.” _

_ The man had looked down at her flower, pondering for a few minutes. Usually, customers would say something snarky by now and then Aerith would upcharge them a good chunk of gil. But, there seemed to be a great deal of pain in this guy’s life. She could see it in his weird glowing eyes.  _

_ “How much,” he said finally.  _

_ “Depends on the customer,” Aerith said slowly, examining him up and down. “In your case...it’s on the house.”  _ _  
  
_

_ She took a few steps forward, causing the guy to be taken aback by the sudden movement. “Lovers used to give these, when they were reunited.” Aerith inserted the flower underneath one of his straps of armor, admiring the yellow blossom peeking out underneath.  _

_ The man groaned in annoyance. “Look, I’m involved in things. Dangerous things.” _

_ “Oh, I’m sure you are,” Aerith said playfully. She looked at him. “So?” _

_ “So, keep your distance.” _

* * *

It took several minutes, breaking through the guarded metal gates preventing people from Sector 7 from escaping. Wandering through the slums as quickly as possible, Aerith found herself trying to navigate the paths of an unfamiliar neighborhood and community.    
  


The flower girl helped individuals find each other, and even encountered an older woman who was helping evacuate the neighborhood into Sector 6. They needed to find shelter and away from the pillar. Aerith was growing worried, wondering if there was still enough time to make it out of the slums before Shinra released the plate support. 

She turned through alleys and encountered scared people who had no clue what was happening. There were people searching for their loved ones while flying helicopters were whirling above them and distant gunfire was rapidly descending onto the pillar as members of Avalanche shot back. 

“I have to find Marlene,” Aerith said to herself. She looked through the pandemonium, trying to center herself. This was not the time to lose her composure. There was a little one waiting for someone to come get her. She could not fail her. “C’mon, where’s Seventh Heaven?”

Aerith looked all around her and ran deeper into the slums. There, at the heart, she noticed a sign that blared “Seventh Heaven” above what looked like a saloon-styled building. 

“Finally!” Aerith said happily and out of relief. She started making her way toward the bar until a helicopter started spinning out of control, almost striking the building. 

“Marlene!” Aerith cried out in shock and fear. Luckily the helicopter crashed into the land out front, leaving the bar unscathed for the time being. She brought her hands to her chest in relief before starting to make her way to the building. 

Suddenly, the helicopter exploded, knocking Aerith back a few feet in its fiery aftershock, knocking the flower girl back, knocking her head out cold. 

* * *

_ Aerith had been digging within the flower beds at the Sector 5 church. Her fingernails coated in fresh earth, pulling out any of the flowers that had been dried out or sickly. The weeds were little to none, thanks to the flower girl’s keenful eye and vigilance.  _

_ This place was sacred, and she knew as a little girl of how special it was. She used to play with her childhood friend Kyrie here within the sanctuary, even pretending that one day they’d get married here to the loves of their lives. But, Aerith wasn’t really one to hold onto many friends, once they figured out her strange secret.  _

_ She wiped her forehead that dripped with sweat. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed that there was a hole in the roof, and Aerith silently smiled at the memory. It was where her first love, Zack Fair, had fallen through so many years ago, landing in her flower bed.  _

_ Then, Aerith’s smile faltered. For years, she hadn’t heard a word from Zack, wondering if something happened to him...or maybe there was another woman he met along the way on his many missions with SOLDIER. It would’ve been nice to have been told of his intentions, but Aerith held onto the hope that maybe one day, she’ll learn of what happened to him. _

_ She wrote him so many letters. Over 80 in fact...she waited longingly for him to just give her a simple text or phone call to let her know that he was at least OK. But, she never heard back. Subconsciously, Aerith touched the pink hair ribbon that was tied on top of her plaited light brown hair. It was a gift from their first date, and she had promised Zack that she’d always wear it from then on, and that promise she kept.  _

_ He was also the one who suggested that she’d wear pink to stand out as they would step out onto the plate together to sell flowers. Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money. Aerith was always afraid of the sky, as it had taken away those she loved away from her. Like Ifalna, when she was a little girl.  _

_ The steel sky always formed a barrier for Aerith from the never-ending sky and world around her. She yearned for freedom, but wasn’t exactly open to leaving Midgar. It’s where she felt safe, and to expose herself to the vast world seemed like an intimidating and overwhelming thought.  _

_ Though, within the years without Zack, she slowly found the courage to make trips to the surface by herself with the little flower cart he built for her, to now just her using a flower basket to hand out blooms as a way to make people smile, even during times when it’s difficult to do so.  _

_ “Well, I hope he’s happy...wherever he is,” Aerith thought sadly. “It would’ve been nice to get a note or something.” _

_ Suddenly, Aerith’s ears picked up on the inner cryings of the Planet. She felt a trickle of cold water on her arm, causing the flower girl to look up toward the sky. “It’s raining?” She thought out of curiosity. “It never rains below the plate...what in the world?” _

_ She was startled by this phenomenon, Aerith wondered a little bit longer about what this meant, and locked herself into a silent prayer. Somewhere, deep within the noisy depths of the Lifestream and the Planet, there was one voice that pulled and called for her attention.  _

_ “Aerith…” A familiar voice called out to her. Aerith held onto her prayer. “I’m sorry, Aerith. I couldn’t...make those 23 tiny wishes come true. I’m sorry...for keeping you waiting. I tried so hard to come back to say hello. I hope one day, we can meet again.” _

_ As the voice faded away, Aerith broke her prayer, looked up to the steel sky, and started to cry.  _

* * *

The sounds of the commotion fading out into the background, and a ringing roared in Aerith’s ears. She struggled to find her center as she slowly stood up, breaking through the disorientation of what she had just experienced a few moments ago. 

She examined herself for any broken bones, and was relieved to find that there was none. Aside from a few cuts, bruises and soot that came from the fiery crash, the flower girl was pretty much intact. Once completely certain, the girl kept proceeding. 

“Hold on Marlene, I’m coming,” Aerith said to herself. She bounded up the stairs and into the bar. The flower girl was greeted by the empty building, and noted how quiet everything was. There were a few glowing pinball machines off to the side along with a dartboard. Wooden tables were scattered around as if people got up in a hurry. 

Aerith called out into the bar. “Marlene?” 

There was no answer. Aerith worriedly looked around, wondering where the little girl could be. She was tempted to check upstairs, but she didn’t think that Marlene would be hiding somewhere that far away.   
  
The flower girl slowly walked behind the counter and there, huddled underneath the counter was a little girl dressed in pink with a yellow bow attached to the front of her dress. Aerith sighed in relief.  _ This must be Marlene,  _ the flower girl thought. 

“Marlene?” Aerith asked sweetly and calmly as she could.

There was a pause, and the little girl lifted her head. Her brown eyes focused on the boots that the young woman was wearing and the singed and dirty hem covered in soot. 

“Who...who are you?” Marlene asked, frightened at the commotion. Daddy had always warned her not to talk to strangers, and there was this lady who she didn’t know that knew her name. 

Aerith took a couple steps back and bent forward. “I’m a friend. Of Tifa’s!” The lady smiled brightly and friendly as she could to put Marlene at ease. The little girl was surprised by this revelation, slowly opening up to the flower girl. 

“Um...Where is she?”

“Right now, she’s with Cloud and the others,” Aerith said, sensing that the little girl was slowly letting down her guard. 

“Daddy too?” Marlene asked. 

“You mean Barret?” Aerith said, nodding. “Yep, he’s there too.”

“Wait,” Marlene stood up quickly, and a worried look crept onto her young face. “ Daddy’s not coming home?”

Noticing how scared Marlene looked, Aerith chose her next words carefully. Her biggest concern was moving the little girl to safety and away from Sector 7. “Not yet,” she said. “That’s why I came to find you. Tifa asked me to. She said ‘ Take care of Marlene.’”

Aerith then looked around the bar and noticed the fiery glow of explosions that are happening outside. She was saddened that this home for this little girl won’t be saved upon the plate’s collapse. 

“The thing is...this place isn’t safe now,” she said. “I’m gonna take you somewhere safer, OK?” Aerith slowly extended her hand to her. 

Marlene started whimpering. Aerith focused on remaining calm.   
“Are they gonna destroy the bar? Are they gonna destroy our house?”

Aerith held out her arms and after Marlene walked closer before Aerith embraced the child warmly. The two just held each other for a few precious moments of calmness. 

“I know it’s hard,” Aerith said, slowly pulling away. “Just remember, you still have your daddy, you can build a new home together. Anywhere.”

Resolved, the flower girl looked at Marlene. “Shall we go?”

The little girl started crying, and hugged Aerith. Marlene sobbed, Aerith held her, calming her. Suddenly, a flash of images began to appear like a connecting web between the two of them. 

* * *

_ Barret Wallace was walking toward Marlene, his big booming laugh and his arms outstretched to hug his daughter. They were laughing inside of a building some years later, as her daddy’s hairstyle was different.  _

_ “Daddy!” Marlene said with a smile. She was a little older, wearing a white turtleneck dress and pink ribbon in her hair, similar to what the flower lady was wearing. “Welcome home!” _

_ Coming from behind the counter was Tifa, who’s long hair was cut shorter and wearing a black outfit with a pink ribbon tied around her arm. “Barret, you’re going to squish the air out of her!” She exclaimed worriedly. A little boy appeared from behind a door to her left with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes. He started laughing at the sight.  _

_ There was a tinkling sound as Cloud came walking through the space with his blonde spikey hair windswept. He pulled off his goggles and gave a rare smile. Barret, Marlene and the boy acknowledged Cloud with a wave, and Tifa walked across the threshold and hugged him. _

_ “Welcome home,” Tifa said with a smile, to which Cloud blushed and nodded. “I’m back.” _

* * *

Marlene slowly pulled away from Aerith, her crying immediately stopped. The little girl backed away, with a curious expression on her face. Aerith held a finger to her lips, smiling. 

It appeared that Marlene trusted Aerith now, and hugged the flower girl around the knees. Aerith gently placed a hand on top of the girl’s head, trying her best to comfort her. 

“You smell nice,” Marlene said through the pink lace skirt of Aerith’s dress. 

Aerith frowned slightly in confusion. She had just fallen through the sewers with Cloud and Tifa and fought several creatures along the way, so she was a little surprised to hear that Marlene thought she smelled nice. Perhaps out of politeness? Then again...children are pretty honest about their feelings and thoughts. 

“Oh?” She said. 

“Like, our flower!” 

Marlene tugged at Aerith’s hand, leading her around the corner of the bar. Aerith was confused until the little girl, smiling, pointed out a familiar yellow bloom sitting inside a small white vase next to the cash register.

At first, the flower girl was startled to see the familiar flower again, but then, she was starting to piece two and two together. 

* * *

_ After Cloud fell through the roof of the Sector 5 Church, Aerith had brought him to meet her mother, Elmyra Gainsborough, at her home and thanked him for helping her escape the Turks from capturing her again. Though her mother didn’t exactly seem to warm up to Cloud, Aerith felt there was something special about him. Something familiar, comforting and warm.  _

_ Though he protested it at first, Cloud agreed to help Aerith deliver flowers _ _ to the Leaf House orphanage in the Sector 5 Slums, and with Cloud’s help, she’d be able to bring him to the Sector 7 Slums sooner. Though he had just saved her from the Turks, she couldn’t help but notice how relatively quiet he was. A little disappointed by his apparent lack of interest, Aerith decided to try and get him to open up more.  _

_ After all, they had just saved each other, so shouldn’t they be chatting away? At least, try to get to know one another? _

_ “So Cloud, what’s your favorite flower?” Aerith asked while walking through the gardens. She waited for him to answer, but she was focused on the path in front of her as she was looking to gather up some baskets to start collecting the blossoms blooming from the ground.  _

_ “Dunno,” the ex-SOLDIER answered in a rather bored tone. “They all look the same to me.” _

_ Typical.  _

_ “Are you sure that’s something you’d want to be saying to a florist?” Aerith retorted, causing Cloud to roll his eyes. The two continued walking through the garden.  _ _ So much for small talk, Aerith thought to herself. This guy comes falling through her church, landing on her flowers and still not having a thing to say about their meeting? _

_"So what did you do with the flower I gave you?" Aerith asked, turning her head as they pressed forward. "Did you give it away?"_

_ “I did.” That was unexpected. Aerith wasn't sure what to make of that answer, but it was clear that he did have someone in mind to give that flower.  _

_ “Oooh, tell me! Who?” Aerith giggled.  _

_ “Don’t recall,” Cloud responded.  _

_ Oh brother, Aerith rolled her eyes. She was getting frustrated with his lack of willingness to play along with her banter. Thought SOLDIERs were a little bit more open than this one, she thought to herself. He's similar to this one man she remembered...yet there's some differences too. The not-so talkative nature being one of those qualities.  _

_  
_ _ “Hmm.” Aerith said, her skepticism seeping into her tone.  _

_ Cloud sounded exasperated. “What?” _

_ “Thought you didn’t like lying.” _

* * *

_"So...it WAS Tifa,"_ Aerith thought to herself, staring at the flower in the vase that confirmed her suspicions. Surprisingly, the flower girl held no resentment at this revelation. Nor was she upset about it. 

She had feelings for the ex-SOLDIER, but deep down, the flower girl was trying to spare the man from growing too attached to her. Aerith felt herself growing sad, thinking about the future. There were things she had a feeling was going to happen...things that are irreversible and would cause Cloud a lot of pain. It was better, not to have him grow attached now. 

It was difficult, but Aerith held feelings that were starting to grow for Cloud like a blooming flower. She had just met him the day before, and already, he had made a place in her heart that was special. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness. A feeling that she was at first desiring to feel again after losing contact with her first love. She felt it when he fell through the roof of the church and landed on her flowers. He seemed so upset about disturbing her plants. 

_"I knew that day was a very special day,"_ Aerith thought silently. _"It's the day I met you."_

He didn't recall who she was at first, until he recognized the flowers and her as the person who gave him a flower to begin with. The very flower, now sitting in a vase at Seventh Heaven, bringing this full circle. Tifa, to some, might be considered a rival of sorts for Cloud's affections, but deep down, Aerith didn't necessarily view it as such. Nor, did she think Tifa harbored those feelings either. 

_"This guy was willing to dance and get dressed up as a girl to save this woman,"_ the flower girl thought silently. _"He's trying to act all cool and act like this wasn't a big deal...but for Cloud...it IS a big deal."_

Seeing the flower brought another feeling to Aerith: acceptance. Deep down, Aerith felt there was a growing threat to the future. Her hidden heritage and mission are what's prompting her to move forward. To entrust her growing feelings for Cloud to the one person who will be there with him until the very end. That flower, confirmed who Aerith believed would be the right person for that important task. 

That person was Tifa.

* * *

_ After saving two orphan children from the river, the two had spent the day escorting them back to Leaf House. As the children ran ahead, Aerith suddenly saw that Cloud had started gripping his forehead in pain. Her emerald green eyes widened in concern.  _

_ “Tifa,” Cloud muttered. The name slowly passed through his lips, but it was enough for Aerith to catch wind of it.  _

_ “Tifa?” _ _  
  
_

_ He appeared dazed, confused and there was something strange happening in the way Cloud was trying to regain his composure. It was as if he was searching for answers, but he didn’t know what to do at this moment in time.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Aerith asked, trying to appear helpful.  _

_ “Nothing.” Cloud replied quietly. He was still staring after where the children had long run off. Aerith stared after them, and then returned her focus back onto Cloud.  _

_ “Is Tifa like...your girlfriend?” Aerith asked, clasping her hands together.  _

_ Cloud seemed flustered and caught off-guard by this question. “No!” He said relatively quickly and shortly.  _

_ Aerith knew if that was true, he wouldn’t be reacting in this way. It was a simple question, and he got defensive.  _

_ “But, she’s someone special,” the flower girl said, lifting a finger up in the air.  _

_ Cloud grew even more irritated. “No! It’s not like that...More like...I don’t know how to explain.” _

_ The flower girl nodded apprehensively. “I see.” She decided not to push the matter anymore, but she could tell there was something special about Tifa hidden in Cloud’s heart. Though, he doesn’t seem to know himself as to why.  _

* * *

Looking at one last time at the flower, Aerith looked down at Marlene who was anxious to get going. This little girl has a life still waiting for her, and that’s what the fates had wanted for this family. Aerith, the one who’s fated for a different kind of future and responsibility, sensed that and knew it was time to embrace that reality. 

_ "I know Cloud will be well taken care of,"  _ the flower girl thought. _"I'm sorry, Tifa for stepping in like this...but just for a little bit longer, can I hold onto him? I want to hold onto these memories of my own too. For however long it may be...I want to cherish these moments big and small."_

Marlene looked expectantly at Aerith, who suddenly brought herself back to the present. 

“I hope you remember it,” she said kindly, taking Marlene’s hand as they headed out of Seventh Heaven. The two walked across the floor, strangely calm despite the chaos raging outside. “So, Marlene, what’s your favorite flower?”

Suddenly, bright lights were beamed inside of the establishment, blinding Aerith and Marlene as the sounds of helicopter blades swirling around flooded the bar. A man in a black suit came slowly into the bar. 

“You led us on a merry chase, Aerith.” 

“Tseng,” Aerith said, recognizing the Turk standing in front of her. She looked around them, knowing that there was no time to spare. Marlene needed to be placed somewhere safe. 

“Before you say another word, know that your options are limited,” Tseng responded. Aerith, realizing this, slowly smiled and turned toward Marlene, who was cowering behind Aerith’s pink skirt with a tear-streaked face. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, OK?” Aerith said to Marlene with a smile.Finally, she stood up tall and turned toward Tseng coyly. She knew what she had to do to keep the little girl safe, and in the end, she trusted that Tseng would keep his word. After all, she knew him since she was a child. 

Aerith smiled. “How about, we make a deal?”

Tseng seemed to know that this situation was a checkmate for Shinra, and smiled. He willingly stepped aside, letting Aerith to finish her task. With that assurance, the flower girl slowly gripped Marlene’s hand and walked with her outside. She didn’t give Tseng another look, knowing full well he’d allow her to do what she needed to do. 

It took about half an hour, but Aerith arrived at her house in Sector 5 slums. Marlene observed her surroundings, scared but curious at where she was now. It was an actual building with lots of flower gardens. It seemed really pretty and safer than what was happening back at Seventh Heaven. 

The little girl trembled, but Aerith stood over her with a gentle smile on her face. 

“Aerith? Is that you?” A muffled voice came from above. Then came the padded footsteps as Elmyra came walking downstairs, surprised to see her daughter coming home so late. “Who’s this?”

“Mom, this is Marlene,” Aerith said brightly. She turned down at the little girl. “She’s going to be staying with you while I’m gone.”

“Gone?” Elmyra said, her eyes widening in fear. “Aerith, what are you--.”

Suddenly, Aerith walked forward and embraced Elmyra tightly. Her mother smelled like flowers and earth. “Thank you for everything, Mom,” the flower girl said with a tear forming in her eye. “I’ll be back soon.”

“What? What’s going on Aerith?” Elmyra asked, panicking. “Why are you saying these things?”

“She’s agreed to come with us.”

Elmyra and Aerith turned toward the front door, where Tseng was standing. He appeared impatient, staring around in the kitchen. Marlene started trembling again, causing Elmyra to wrap her arms around the child, comforting her with gentle sounds. 

“What do you mean?” Elmyra asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“Aerith has agreed to cooperate with Shinra and help with our search for the Promised Land,” Tseng said, lifting up one of his gloved hands. “In exchange for this little girl’s safety. You see...she would’ve been...crushed to see Sector 7 disappear.”

Elmyra’s eyes widened in shock and horror at Tseng’s casualness, but kept quiet. Aerith was smiling and turned back to her mother. 

“Don’t worry, Mom,” Aerith said in her bright voice. “Everything will work out in the end. I’ll come back soon. Cloud’s coming back with some of our friends to see Marlene, so don’t be so surprised when they visit. OK?”

The woman in green started to weep, but Aerith smiled lovingly at the woman who raised her and then slowly walked toward Tseng. “Well, I’ve kept you waiting long enough,” the flower girl said cheerfully. “Shall we go?”

With that, the Turk nodded and followed the girl out the door, leaving a mother and a little girl trembling in their wake. 


End file.
